wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Exiled Shadow
Exiled Shadow is a Burning Crusade guild who, as the name suggests, have been exiled. The guild names generally concern the RP story of the founders Kysha Thornheart and Rimki Ashrider. All information concerning the guild can be found at it's website. But in order to give you a taste this page will give you the background story of the guild as well as outlining the stories of some of it's members. 'Guild Background' Upon the horizon lay a juvenile, resting woman. As an additional figure strode towards her, her ears pricked. She wearily glanced up at the male crouched alongside her. She got up, wiping tears from her pastel, green jade eyes. "It really happened, didn't it?" She wept, hugging her knees securely to her torso. The youthful male nodded. "Yes. Do not fret, Kysha. We'll find a way out of this." --- I sat smugly upon my horse, looking about the Court of the Sun. I was outside the Sunspire Tower, and numerous guards bordered me, each with extensive red swords, pointing at me in a hostile manner. What looked like the lead guard, stepped forward. "Kysha. We have no alternative but to banish you from our capital, Silvermoon," The man sighed, reading from a charter he seized precisely in his hands. I nodded. I understood unerringly what he meant, but my blood still boiled with rage. "I understand," I croaked, glaring at the countless men circled around my being. "Go," The man ordered, pointing in the route of the soaring gates that were the phenomenal opening to this striking city. I nodded gravely, the guards around me slowly backing away. My horse bucked, and galloped off. I turned it around, hearing something mistrustful following me. I saw what looked like a hefty black cloud. It had sinister red eyes. "A demon!" People screeched. I looked at it; it was striding towards me. I gasped, as it's figure leapt into the air, and opened it's jaws, revealing a swirling purple whirlpool of magic... I awoke. It was a dream. I rubbed my eyes, and looked about. I hastily leapt out of my bed, and pulled a lengthy, violet sleek robe over my head, to conceal my nudity. I rapidly, yet with care, took the candle that positioned adjacent to my bed, and clenched it compactly in my sweating fist. I hurried out the stilted door, closed it after me, and strode over to the craggy cabin next to my own. I allowed myself in; the brass doorknob of the shack creaking as I gradually twisted it. Rimki lay on his bed, slumbering. I swiftly paced towards him, and shook his shoulder. "Rimki!" I panicked, shoving him firmly in the ribs. He groaned. "What?" He asked in an aggravated tenor, sitting up. I explained the nightmare I had had, formerly. He sighed, scratching his chin. "It doesn't matter," I sighed, placing the candle on his bedside bench. I sat on the ground, and tucked my legs aligned with my chest, resting my drained head upon my lap. In next to no time I was in sleep, a serene one. Without commotion. ---- Many years after this occurrence, Kysha and Rimki were exiled from the city of Silvermoon. Their lust for Shadow Magic was too great, and they were thought of as criminals; devious bad-doers of which hungered for too much magic. Kysha had nearly blown up all of Sunspire Tower when she attempted to call upon Shadow Spirits. In addition, for this, they had been deserted. Kysha's mentor had also left her, and so had her friends. Rimki, a shadow priest, had also been kicked out of the academy. They were alone, within the desolate Ghostlands. ---- The magic Kysha and Rimki have produced was too great, hence their banning from the beautiful city. They have decided to create a cult, of which will share their powers, and return their beloved city back to them. They mean no harm, but the citizens of Silvermoon will still not trust them. --- Members Founders Rimki Ashrider Kysha Thornheart Members Ink Dawnstrider Naeranthas Flametongue Traeharn Ironblood Singmyr Arcalimo Sunstream Lendir Strafesire Salinda Thornheart Silas Amnard Tylithiel Category:Guilds Category:Horde